


Just Another Day

by Yadirocks



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one shot story about the Cardinals. Sorry the summary isn't too specific. RIP OSCAR TAVERAS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

Michael and Shelby were sitting on the bench in the clubhouse. "Mikey, can I ask you somethin'?" Shelby asked, throwing his lunch bag into the trash can. 

Michael shrugged. "I guess I could spare a moment to answer your question."

Shelby rolled his eyes. "Because you have so many other places to be other than here."

Michael smiled. "Good, we're on the same page. What's your question?"

"I was watching some show yesterday with a bunch of stupid girls who kept squealing, and there was one that was really hot, but I don't know her name."

"What show was it?"

"The Kardashians."

Michael laughed so hard that he fell onto the carpet. "Dude, why the heck were you watching the Kardashians?"

"Girlfriend told me that I needed to get in touch with my feminine side or she was going to break up with me."

Michael calmed down enough to sit beside Shelby again, and put an arm around his shoulders. "Huh. Women. They have the power to make us want to rebel against them, and yet we can't because we're also too scared of them."

Shelby laughed. "It's amazing how you don't have a girlfriend."

Michael shrugged. "It is what it is."

Shelby opened his mouth to comment when Adam came into the clubhouse, holding someone in his arms. "Where's Mike?" he asked. 

Michael folded his arms across his chest. "Why, hello to you too, Adam. I'm doing good, thanks."

Adam kicked him. "Quit being a dipwad and tell me where our manager is."

Shelby answered, "He went with Billy to go sign some papers over at Mo's house. Why?"

Adam groaned. "So Mike AND Billy are gone? Great, just great..."

Michael exchanged a glance with Shelby before asking, "Well, what's wrong?"

Adam looked down at the man he was carrying. His face was hidden by his hat and his number was too crumpled against Adam's chest to tell who he was. Adam noticed, and said, "Yadier got hit in the head with a pitch and probably needs to go to the hospital."

The catcher was clearly unconscious, and his head lolled to the side when Adam adjusted him in his arms. "He's heavy for someone who has lost a lot of weight," Adam said with a grunt.

He carried him over to a small cot in the back and laid him down carefully, trying not to jostle him too much. "C'mon, buddy, wake up," Adam mumbled.

To everyone's surprise, Yadier's eyelids fluttered. He was trying. Michael and Shelby joined Adam at the side of the cot, encouraging Yadier as slowly, he was able to open his eyes.

Yadier immediately closed them again, groaning as he brought a hand up to his head. "Wha...What happened?"

Adam took his other hand. "You got hit in the head with a baseball, bud. How do you feel?"

"Like someone hit me in the head with a baseball," Yadier said sarcastically. Shelby laughed. "Yeah, he's fine."

Michael went to get a wet cloth to hopefully cool Yadier down, since he was sweating profusely and it was already about ninety degrees in the clubhouse alone. 

Yadier opened his eyes again, blinking at Adam. "Wait...where's Mike?"

Adam sighed. "He's signing some papers with Billy over at Mo's."

Shelby shrugged. "He should be back soon, I would think."

Adam studied the large bump on the side of Yadier's head. When he touched it gently, Yadier hissed and whacked his hand away. Adam sucked in his breath. "Well, it doesn't look very good, Yadi. You'll probably have to take that stupid concussion test."

Yadier groaned, but no one could tell if it was from the pain or from the realization of what Adam had just told him.

They kept Yadier awake until Mike and Billy returned. When the manager and the trainer saw the four, Mike shook his head. "What's this, an idiot convention?"

Adam smiled. "Oh, good, Mike, you've found us! I thought you'd never show up to the convention!"

Shelby smirked at his manager. "Awe, did Mikey get lost in the parking lot again?"

Matheny rolled his eyes, looking over his shoulder to mutter something about his players to Billy, but the trainer wasn't paying attention. He was already on his knees beside the cot, attending to Yadier.

"What's wrong with him?" Mike asked. 

Adam explained, "He got hit in the head with a baseball. I think he's fine."

Billy sat back, letting out a whoosh of breath. "He got nailed pretty good, that's for sure. Who hit him?"

"Choate."

"Well, that explains a lot," Mike muttered to no one in particular. 

Billy sighed. "Well, he doesn't have any signs of a concussion, so that's good. I think you're just going to have to tough it out and put an ice pack on it, Yadi."

Yadier groaned. "I am in PAIN."

Billy shook his head with a grin. "Oh, quit whining. Someone stay with him to make sure that when he rests, he doesn't go into a coma or die or something."

Michael raised his hand. "I'll do it."

Shelby and Adam glared at him. "You're only doing it to get out of running foul poles before warmups," Adam accused.

Michael acted offended. "I'll have you know, Adam Wainwright, that I am only staying with Yadier because he is my best friend!"

As he said this, he threw his hands for emphasis, and accidentally smacked Yadier in the head. Yadier groaned. "Mikey, maybe Adam should stay. Your curve hasn't had enough curve lately."

Adam stuck his tongue out at Michael. "Yadi likes me more than you," he taunted, roaring with laughter when Michael was so busy glaring at him that he wasn't paying attention and fell down a flight of stairs.

Billy rubbed his temples. "Lord help me," he said.

He sat next to Yadier. "So tell me, Yadier, where was your helmet during batting practice?"

Yadier grinned sheepishly. "Well...the pitcher was wearing it, Billy."

"Why was the pitcher wearing your helmet?"

"Because I told Choate that I was gonna aim for his head, so he might as well take my helmet. He hit me in the head first, though. The sad thing is, I don't think he meant to do it."

This made Mike snort with a laugh. Yadier couldn't hide the grin on his face as Billy tried hard to keep a straight face. "Always wear a helmet, Yadi. Always."

"Yes, Billy."


End file.
